


I'd Like to Call This Mood Romantic

by auzumi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Can't tag without spoiling, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, a mess, divorce lawyer x wedding planner au, everyone is in love, jaeyong is there for a split second, they're too dumb to realize, whole bunch of fluff, yuto is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auzumi/pseuds/auzumi
Summary: Yuto could have been cynical to say he was quite fond of being a divorce lawyer; always preferred to be tucked away in his office working on various cases.When Hongseok finally announced that he was getting married, Yuto really didn't understand why he was the one attending the meeting with his co-worker's wedding planner.Especially when the wedding planner was pretty, but loaded with questions; questions Yuto really didn't know how to answer.





	I'd Like to Call This Mood Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is honestly going to be long because I cannot function like a normal human being, apparently. But I'm actually excited to finally post this after working on it the whole entire summer. Also because this ship has got me soft and I will not hesitate to go down with it. Plus, who doesn't want lawyer Yuto and wedding planner Kino? :D
> 
> Sorry if this seemed rushed, I was decked on caffeine when writing it along with my summer projects. 
> 
> Enjoy this gigantic mess of a chapter :)

It was a crisp Sunday morning when Yuto had been requested to work. The young lawyer had been sprawled across the comfort of his bed, letting the glimmering moonlight that seeped through the sheer material of his curtains soak into his bare skin when Hongseok contacted him. His words were quick, too quick for Yuto to comprehend. The conversation consisted of misinterpreted information and words falling upon deaf ears, but Yuto was fortunate enough to understand what the older man conveyed even in his dazed state.

In an instant, Yuto had pushed his aching body off the warmth of his bed and rushed to the law firm. He had planned to spend a few more minutes settled in bed, especially on his day off, with a warm cup of coffee and contemplated the idea of diving into the newest copy of Stephen King’s Finders Keepers Shinwon had given him for his birthday. Disappointingly, being a lawyer never accompanied the luxury of plans. 

When he arrived, the law firm dwelled in silence. The space that Yuto was so familiar with was vacant, excluding the few juniors that slouched over their work space in deep sleep, drool smudged over their unconscious features. Shooting a look of disdain at the sight, the lawyer was quick to retreat into his office, finding solace in the secluded area near the very back of the law firm. 

However, his peace had been short lived, for a thunderous knock that echoed on his door had deflated the serene silence. Despite his souring mood, Yuto stretched his lips into a thin smile as he turned around from his position, hands crossed over his chest in irritation. “Come in,” he calls in the best tone he can manage, but the clenching of his jaw muscles prevented him from having it come out with the crisp tone he had wanted. Unfortunately, the young lawyer should’ve kept silent instead, seeing Hongseok’s obnoxious beaming smile light up the grim room, a stack of files tucked away under his arms. There was a light hop to his step that added on to Yuto’s undeniable hatred for the man so early in the morning. 

“What a lovely morning we have,” Hongseok practically sings, the light lilt wrapped around his voice, which was higher in pitch than usual. Yuto scowls at this, glancing at the scenery outside of his window. 

He notes how the sun was barely up and his frown deepens to see a dark gray cloud wander its away upon the sky. Yuto shoots a glare back towards the older male who only returned the act with an even brighter smile; mocking, perhaps. “The moon is still up,” Yuto spat, letting his morning mood control his words. 

Hongseok doesn’t flinch, only let his gaze wander towards the sky, a look of understanding clouding his eyes. “Why, that’s even better,” he grins, slamming the pile of printed paper onto the lawyer’s cluttered desk. He stands back for a second, almost as if he was admiring the darkened sky outside of the law firm, and lets his head rotate around, scanning the catastrophic state Yuto’s office had been in for the last two years. “Your office is looking rather clean today, Yuto-ah.”

Yuto raises an eyebrow, perplexed. It was unusual, the way Hongseok smiled so brightly in the morning, knowing well that the older man had been a much worse morning person than Yuto himself. And the way Hongseok had complimented his office was far off from his regular attitude. Yuto purses his lips in thought, remembering that he hasn’t touched any of the scattered paper or wads of unsuccessful reports that sprawled across the floor for weeks. And he squints his eyes suspiciously, reminiscing about the time Hongseok had scolded him for having so much trash in his office when he had so many clients of his own just the other day.

“Are you sick, hyung?” The question comes out more harsh than Yuto had intended, but Hongseok’s smile never faltered. Instead, his eyes beamed with a heavy ounce of happiness, which Yuto had never seen from the other. The younger lawyer takes a step back at the scene, shocked at his senior’s reaction. “You’re not acting like you,” he adds, hoping Hongseok would soon snap back into his usual sour morning mood. 

The older man only sighs in content, eyes hazed with dream, and Yuto knows that he’s already in a far off world that was different than his own. Troubled by the situation, Yuto finds safety behind his desk, back hunched over as he tries to look up at Hongseok’s eyes, only to find it glazed with an emotion he couldn’t quite recognize. 

“Would you mind telling me why you’re acting like a high school girl in love, hyung?” Yuto attempts again, voice growing louder to catch the older’s attention. The situation was unrealistic, if Yuto was going to be honest, only having seen it in sappy high school dramas that Hyojong would make him watch along with Wooseok back in university. But, he’d wish to use this situation to his full advantage.

Yuto takes a deep breath, tilting his head back to further examine Hongseok’s unrecognizable expressions, only to lean back with a puzzled expression plastered on his features. “Hyung, what’s this?”

Hongseok looks down at where Yuto’s finger had been pointed, the grin on his face growing larger than half of his face. “Look through it.”

“Is it another divorce case that involves splitting money?”

Hongseok glares at the taller man, the grin on his face slowly faltering, morphing into a sharp sneer instead. “Stop interrogating me you crippled crustacean. Just look at the fucking files.”

Yuto flinches at the sudden change in Hongseok’s mood, but he hadn’t been surprised. Perhaps he had dealt with Hongseok for long enough to be comforted by his scowls. So, instead of arguing, Yuto picks up a folder that sits on the very top of the tower, noticing the warmth of the paper as it grazed against his skin; freshly printed. The lawyer busies himself, flipping through numerous pages, finding nothing but pictures of fresh flowers. He scans the pages quickly, skimming lazily through the large paragraphs that was typed generously at the very bottom of the page.

Perplexed, Yuto sends a questionable look towards the older man, “Hyung, what is this all about?” He reaches for another file, finding information on venues littering the page. “Violets, zinnias, and wedding venues?”

“I’m getting married,” Hongseok states dryly, baffled at the fact that Yuto had been cluelessly reading the information without a single ounce of process. “I thought it was obvious.” The other lawyer adds, unimpressed, as he holds up his hand that flaunts a strand of clean silver on his ring finger.

Yuto returns the dry look Hongseok offers him, his gaze mocking, “I thought you were joking,” he argues tiredly, throwing the file back onto the top of the pile. He leans back, stretching out the ache that flooded his spine. “You know how it is, being a divorce lawyer means that you have no love life—no successful ones.”

Hongseok looks at him hopelessly, shoving the pile of information back onto Yuto’s desk. He crosses his arms pointedly, “But I have one, a successful one, so get reading and help me.”

“So this is why you called me up at six on an off day?” Yuto shrieks speechlessly, his tone laced with exasperation. 

“It was important, no?”

“Not to me,” he mutters, barely above a whisper, hoping the older man didn’t catch the curt words Yuto shot so quickly. The lawyer hadn’t been interested in Hongseok’s love life, or anyone’s love life for that matter, but he wished the older male would’ve quipped a few words of dating before coming to him with a hundred options for wedding bouquets. “What do you need help with?”

Hongseok lets his tall figure fall onto a seat across from Yuto, cleaning the area in front of him with a soft scowl. “Help me choose which one I should use for the bouquets. Again, I thought it was obvious.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yuto stretches mockingly, no sincerity dripping from his voice, “I would’ve known if you actually said something instead of calling me a sea creature and forcing me to look through these files without a single word paired with it.”

Hongseok’s gaze sharpens at the sarcasm, but he doesn’t open his mouth to retort. Yuto finds it surprising, but he supposes that Hongseok had been trying his best for his fiancé. “Just help me, you dumbass.”

Yuto dives back into the packets, nose buried into the pictures displayed on the cooling pages. He flips back and forth, indecisive. Sighing, the lawyer purses his lips with a soft hum. “How about violets, you seem to like the color purple.” 

It wasn’t subtle that Hongseok had been fond over the vibrant red and blue hues for the past year. Yuto recalls a visit to the older’s house, only to find his bedroom walls repainted with the raging color and household utilities being replaced with others with a similar shade. 

To his surprise, Hongseok gags visibly at the thought, “Not a big fan,” he mutters, clearly annoyed. Yuto raises an eyebrow, curious. 

“How do you explain your underwear drawer?” The younger questions nonchalantly, not even flinching at what he had raised. “From what I could see, it was like you dyed every single one with grape juice.”

Hongseok squints suspiciously, “You’ve been in my underwear drawer?” 

Flustered, Yuto chokes on the air that escapes through his lungs, eyes widening twice their original size as he realized what he had spat out in the heat of the moment, “What I meant—”

“You know,” Hongseok interjects, already amused at the Japanese man’s reddening face, “Being a divorce laywer is already hard enough, but being gay, too?”

“Homosexual,” Yuto politely corrects, as if the words the older man had spat were too sharp for his brain to fully comprehend. “And you say this as if you’re not gay. Either way, if you didn’t break your drawer then I wouldn’t have had to fix it, if I didn’t come over to fix it, then I wouldn’t have seen your purple underwear collection.”

Hongseok pauses momentarily, eyes growing distant as he tries to recall the early memory. “Oh,” he says dumbly, a foolish grin etched on his face, “That purple underwear collection isn’t mine. Wooseok left them there after moving out. Never knew he was so fond for that color, even painted his room purple—which I have to repaint.” Hongseok grumbles, making a mental note to himself to purchase white paint.

“Wooseok?” Yuto repeats, perplexed. He knows the younger well, for Wooseok had been his closest friend ever since high school years. He knows Wooseok better than himself, knows that the civil lawyer was never a complicated man, dressed in black and dark hues to white, but never purple—never anything conspicuously bright. “Why didn’t you just throw it away or return it?”

The older man stops to think momentarily, “He wouldn’t take anything purple with him when he moved out, guess he got sick of it. Plus, why throw it away when I can wear it? Wooseok and I are the same size—”

“Okay,” Yuto breathes out audibly, burying his head back into the floral packet, “If not violets, then what does your fiancé like?”

“He doesn’t really like flowers; has a pollen allergy,” Hongseok mused, “but he really wanted a fake bouquet for the wedding, for the tradition, and because our wedding planner had recommended it.”

“Why don’t you just take this to your wedding planner then?” Yuto decides, closing the packets and placing them back onto the corner of his cluttered desk. “I’m sure they’re better at this decorating thing than me.”

“I have no time today to go down to the company,” the older argues, a finger pointing back towards his office, which was piled with different files and littered with crumpled paper, “I have a case to deal with after you backed out on it. Look, do me a favor if you can’t choose.”

Yuto eyes him wearily, knowing the words all too well. Hongseok was never a person to make deals with, the mischievous glint in his eyes tells it all, but Yuto had gone soft after being in the divorce business. He just couldn’t deny it.

“Go down to the company yourself and ask for a recommendation since you have a day off today, anyways,” Hongseok suggests proudly, edging out of the Japanese’s office and back into the long corridor, “The address is on the packet. Also, just text me the recommendation since I’ll be stuck in the office all day long.”

 

 

The sun began to peek out by the time Yuto had finally decided to leave the building, the stack of papers Hongseok had gifted him earlier that day tucked haphazardly under the crook of his arms. It was brighter than he expected, considering that it had only been a few minutes since he entered. The glowing rays of sunshine glistened against his skin, burning down into his flesh. The Japanese lawyer searched for a free hand to shield himself, but he is disappointed to be met by two occupied arms, caring equally important information. Yuto curses softly under his breath, knowing Hongseok had given him so many sheets on purpose instead of sending all of them digitally. 

“Do you need some help there?” 

Shocked by the sudden voice behind him, Yuto is close to throwing the files onto the pavement, but his self control stops him from doing so. The lawyer carefully twists his body, giving a thankful glance towards the person behind him. He was met with alabaster skin, almost glass-like and dewy and wide doe eyes, dark brown in color. The stranger was awfully pretty, Yuto had to admit, but he was no where near star-stuck. 

“Actually,” the lawyer starts, noting how the stranger’s eyes spark up, illuminating a new form of light to the dark brown orbs; hope, he recognizes, “That would be much needed, thank you.” 

And he was quick to assist Yuto, removing the towering files from Yuto’s left arm, leaving it free for him. With a more relaxed figure, Yuto was able to get a better look at the stranger, taking in every single detail that he had to offer. He supposes that it was a habit that had been developed from work. 

The stranger is shorter him, no doubt, Yuto has always been towering over others ever since middle school, but the confidence in his eyes shoots higher than Yuto can reach. Intrigued, the lawyer lets out a breath of curiosity. 

“Where are you headed?” He quickly questions, and perhaps, he had become uncomfortable under Yuto’s gaze. 

“My car,” the lawyer states, a sheepish tint to his tone, “It’s just right over there.”

They begin to walk in silence; Yuto being too preoccupied with the strength and effort he’s put into carrying Hongseok’s items to care what the man next to him had been doing. But the atmosphere hadn’t been any comfortable ever since the stranger had caught him staring. Finding new bravery, Yuto takes a quick glance at the man, further observing his features. 

He was handsome, in a way that Wooseok and Hongseok weren’t. Perhaps it was the way his lips jut into a pout at the silence, or the soft curves of his cheeks, Yuto thinks to himself. He was intriguingly different. 

“So,” the man starts, interjecting Yuto’s long train of thoughts. His tone was soft, hesitant to start up a new conversation, “Do you work at the Seoul Law Firm?” 

Yuto hums in affirmation, “Divorce lawyer,” he states casually, carefully awaiting a reaction. Disappointingly, he only gets a hum, followed by the familiar silence shared between them. Shocked, Yuto clears his throat out of embarrassment. 

“I don’t understand why people choose that occupation,” the stranger quips in the midst of their awkward silence, “I’m sorry if it was rude, I didn’t mean it to come off that way,” he quickly follows, giving Yuto a quick glance. 

“Then what?” Yuto returns, his voice softer than he had intended it to be, for the lawyer didn’t have the heart to snap at a man who had offered to help him. “I know my job isn’t exactly desirable.”

“No,” his company responds, “Every job is desirable if you get a living out of it. I just don’t understand: why a divorce lawyer? Why not a civil lawyer?”

“Because it’s quite boring,” the lawyer chides, unamused. “Anyways, my car is here.” He points towards the sleek black automobile. It wasn’t much, Yuto knew this well, but it got him places without worry. “Perhaps this is a conversation for another time uh…”

“Hyunggu,” the stranger—Hyunggu, smiles in response, and Yuto was taken aback. “My name is Hyunggu.”

The lawyer chuckles in slight delight, “Well, Hyunggu,” he emphasizes the new profound name he has learned, “I’ll see you another time, hopefully it won’t be on court.” 

Hyunggu laughs at the statement. It was bright and loud, perfectly reflecting the man’s colorful personality, “You don’t have to worry about that, I’m as single as a pringle.”

The Japanese hums quizzically, “I can’t ever see why,” he gives Hyunggu a quick wink, as he jumps into the driver’s seat of his car, “Thank you for the help.”

“Any time.”

 

 

The drive to the event planning company wasn’t a long one, Yuto notes, as he parks into an empty space right outside of the building. The parking lot had been crowded and the lawyer was lucky enough to find a space so conveniently placed. The building itself was grand, something Yuto had expected for such a well-known event company, standing as tall as Yuto’s law firm, and at this, the lawyer feels the uncomfortable feeling of suspicion bubble up his throat. What was a divorce lawyer doing at a wedding planning company, anyways?

He struggles to bring everything with him upstairs to the tenth floor where Hongseok had scheduled a meeting for him, something he was quite familiar with already. Once he arrives, he’s hit with the soft fragrance of lavender, looming across the entire floor and into the corridors. Perplexed, Yuto finds the nearest desk, quickly putting the files upon the clean slate and gives himself a moment to simple observe. 

The floor itself was quite simple, furnished with marble-like desks with flashes of purple here and there to catch the eye. The lawyer glances around further, pleased to see potted plants sitting near the window sill, flourishing with vibrant green hues and blossoming flowers. 

“Sir, are you here to see one of our planners?” The receptionist questions, taking a seat at the chair behind her desk. Her breath was heavy with coffee, and perhaps that’s where she had come from, Yuto deduces. 

“Yes,” he replies professionally without a single tinge of hesitation, “The one that had been assigned for Yang Hongseok?”

She brightens up at the name, her eyes leaving Yuto’s features and to her computer, “Mr. Yang has been quite the customer,” she speaks pleasingly, to the point Yuto was quick to raise an eyebrow at her tone, “Mr. Kang’s room is towards your left, the first one there.”

Yuto picks up his stack, the familiar feeling of heaviness hitting the crook of his arm and quickly thanks the receptionist. The divorce lawyer trudges away slowly, careful of the load under his arm. Approaching the room, he is met with a familiar smile, one that he had seen not so long ago. 

“What is a divorce lawyer doing at a wedding planner’s office so early in the morning?” He questions teasingly, no ounce of venom lacing his voice. His eyes crinkled into brightening crescents at Yuto’s presence.

Yuto really wished he had stayed home with his cup of coffee and the book Shinwon had given him.


End file.
